The One Who Calls Her Baby Chapter 1
by hermitcrabnamedpook
Summary: Karin St.Valentine is in love with a guy. Draco Malfoy. At the start of her Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she thinks she doesn't stand a chance with him.
1. Chapter 1

**I sat in my bedroom, writing poetry about sorrow, when there was a knock on my door.**

**"Y****eah" I said, closing my journal and stowing it under my sheets. "****Miz**** Karin" my maid, ****Josey****, stuck her head in "Your school letter came."**

**I smiled and hopped up. ****Snatching it from her hands and shutting the door, I let out and excited squeal.**

**Hogwarts was like my se****cond home, but with no servants and no parents to be all over me.**

**And this year would be the best.**

**My seventh and final year.**

**Nothing, not even ****Voldemort****, who was now on the rise again, could break my happy mood. Not even if the Killing Curse came shooting through my window right at that moment. ****"Mom," I yelled as I ran to ****our backyard, where my parents were sitting on lounge chairs drinking cocktails "Camille and I need to run to ****Diagon**** Alley tomorrow. Get our school stuff and all that wonderful nonsense."**

**"That's great sweetie" ****she took a swig of her Cosmo ****"I'll get James to drive you"**

**James was our limo driver. He was closer to me than my own parents. ****Mom and Dad were either too busy**** with "work"**** or on vacation to take me or my little sister, Camille, anywhere.**

**"Why did you guys even conceive me or Camille if you were ****gonna**** sit on your fat asses and not do anything with us." I muttered under my breath. ****Mother stopped drinking, looked at my father (who was too engulfed in the Prophet and a bottle of Vodka to notice my existence) and stared at me "What was that, dear?"**

**"Never mind" I picked up a rock and threw it at the flower bed.**

**Camille and I walked through ****Diagon**** Alley together**** the next day****. Everyone said Camille was ****the younger ****version of me.**** Tall, tan, constantly changing eye ****color,**** and big assets (if you know what I mean). The only****e****xcept****ion was the changing hair color. Camille's**** was the original black.**

**"What would you do if I dated an older guy" she asked**** out of the blue**** me as we waited in line at the bookstore.**

**"He would probably be in my grade, you**** being**** a 6 year.****I would have no problem with it, unless he was someone I like" I flipp****ed through one of my text books absentmindedly, thinking that if she liked the guy I had liked for the past 10 years, I would kill her. ****Even if we were sisters.****"Cool. I see my friends, I'll see you later" she pinched my arm and ****took off in the opposite direction toward some other ****Slytherins****, all 6****th**** year.****"I'll hex you**** you little-" I was cut off when someone called my name.****"Hey" ****someone tapped my shoulder and I whipped out my wand, only to find that is was my two best friends, Shana and Ellie.**

**Shana and Ellie were the only two real friends I had had since my first year. They were both in ****Slytherin**** too.**** And unlike me, they were MAJOR sluts. But I love them anyway.**

**Whats**** up, ****bitches" I pushed them off me after a quick hug.**

**"Not much. How was summer?" Ellie asked in her fake French accent.**** France was where she had spent the majority of her summer.**

**"Just peachy" I handed the witch my money and we went on our way.**

**"We need stuff from that joke shop over there" Shana pointed to the shop I knew was owned by the ****Weasley**** twins.**** "I hear their stuff rocks. We can cause big trouble this year."**

**"Ok" I shrugged, wanting to go in the direction I had seen the very familiar owner of pale skin and white blond ****hair go.**

**"We're just getting joke stuff****, then you can see your man****" Ellie pulled my arm.**

**I**** glared at her and**** walked in reluctantly. The place wasn't ****so**** packed as it usually would be. There were a couple ****Gryffindor****s**** by the candy section and a ****Ravenclaw**** here and there, but that**** was**** about it.**

**Shana and Ellie walked around, randomly picking out things**** that look useful****, while I leaned against the counter. I was bored already.**** I decided that this wasn't a complete waste, eyeing the fake snake that I could have no problem putting in Pansy Parkinson's bed.**

**"Ello**** Gorgeous" someone whispered in my ear.**

**I turned around and saw one of the fatsos that**** hung around with Draco ****Malfoy****, the object of my affections.**

**"What do you want" I looked at m****y freshly manicured fingernails.**

**"You" the one known as ****Goyle**** wrapp****ed a chubby arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.**

**"You have five seconds to get out of here before I hex you" I said****, reaching for my wand.**

**"Really?**** Can I get a goodbye kiss" Crab leaned forward and I punched him.**

**As I stepped away from ****Goyle****, he grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me closer.**** I twisted my arm to an angle that he would let go and grabbed his wand hand and twisted it behind his back.**

**"Try that stunt again and I will break your arm clean off" I hissed in his ear.**

**"HEY" out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the ****Weasley's(almost certain it was Fred)**** running tow****ard us "Stop that fighting!"**

**I let go of the screaming ****Goyle**** and walked out. I hated when guys would come on to me like ****that.**

**Shana was not far behind me, carrying her rather large bag of goodies from the joke shop.**

**"Wow, girl!****you**** kicked ass**** in there!" she smacked my butt.**

**"Thanks" I said through gritted teeth "Let's go find ****some place to get a cold drink. Then we can finish shopping"**

**"We'll see you on the train" Camille's friends waved as she came up to ****the bench I was sitting on.**

**"How was your shopping?" She asked, waiting for me to stand up.**

**"Wonderful" I whispered sarcastically****, refusing to move from the view I had come across.**** Shana and Ellie had left me there, having already finished our shopping.**

**I had been watching Draco get fitted for his robes through the window. I ****really ****didn't want to leave.**

**Camille looked to where I was watching and sighed. "Come on, you can see him at school" She pulled my arm.**

**"Fine" I gathered my stuff and went to the limo.**

**Our parents did not come with us to the train station.**** They never did. Not even on our first year, which seems quite cruel, but we were used to it.**

**"Have a good time girls****. Study hard.****" James said, helping us load our stuff onto the train "Stay out of trouble." He gave me a look.**

**"Will do" I hugged him. He was like the dad I never had, even though my dad was around.**

**Camille was gone before you could say "peanut butter jelly time" and I would probably see ****her a**** grand total of 3 times during the course of the school year.**

**I knew my friends were off with their boyfriends somewhere, and me being single, didn't want to be there for the make-out fest.**

**I sat myself down in the very last compartment and locked the door. I didn't want anyone bursting in while I was drawing and writing.**** I was taught that art was not a career of honor in the ****wizarding**** society, and I wanted some sort of honor. So I hid my love of the arts.**

**Not too long later, someone knocked on my door. I hid my ****sketch ****book and unlocked the door.**

**"Can we sit with you?" the Granger girl asked, suddenly looking as if she made a mistake.**** And she really did.**

**"No" I ****looked behind her to see the ****Weasley**** boy and Potter. ****"There's nowhere else" she pleaded.**

**I sighed. I did not hate these three kids, and they would do the same if it were me. Maybe ****Hermonie**** wouldn't, she hated me, but the other two would. "Grab a seat"**

**Hermonie**** gave me a smirk and sat her things in the compartment. "Thank you, Karin."**

**"Whatever" I looked out the window, "I'm surprised you're back, Potter"**

**Harry, I could tell, was surprised that I had addressed him. "****Wh****-****What do you mean?"**

**"After what happened to Dumbledore and the whole thing with ****Voldemort****, it's a surprise that The Order of the Phoenix is letting you return" I looked into his bright green eyes. I really did like his eyes****"Oh. Well, it was not my choice" Harry got a sour look on his face. ****Hermonie**** broke in and completely changed the subject to something I couldn't join into before I could reply.**

**I kept my eyes on Harry as they talked, and he kept his eyes on me. He gave an apologetic smile and finally looked away. **

**I sat with Shana and her boyfriend, Josh, ****later that night ****at the feast. ****Shana looked up at me and grinned.**

**"We were wondering when we would see you." She laughed.**

**"It would've been better for me if you guys hadn't had an ****orgi****, leaving me with the Golden Trio"**

**Her jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry, Karin!" She smacked Josh over the head. "I knew we should've gone to find her. But no, you wouldn't let me go find her" I tuned out the rest of their argument, e****very so often sne****a****k****ing**** a glance at Draco, who was not too far down the table from me.**** I longed to be closer to him.**

**I loved the way his hair kind of fell in front of his face****, he had let it grow out over the summer. It looked good on him****. I loved the way he talked so loud everyone could hear him****, even if that made him a bit narcissistic****. I loved the way he chewed (yes I am completely obsessed, deal with it)**

**The new headmaster, Professor ****Mcgonagol**** stood up and ****went through all the ****psychoness**** of the hard school year that lay ahead of us. With ****Voldemort**** figuratively at our doors, we had to be on high alert, and there would be a loss of some everyday activities. I hate ****Voldemort**** even more than I did before.**

**When they dismissed us, Shana, Ellie, and ****me**** were the first ones out of the Great Hall.**

**Our dorms were exactly as we had left them. ****Still under the lake, with the ****Slytherin**** common room right next door.**

**I was exhausted ****and fell asleep in my clothes.**

**T****omorrow was sure to be a good day. ****I could feel it.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I was awaking from a pretty sweet dream, I heard some commotion in the common room. I did not like waking up to loud noises. Actually, I really didn't like waking up at all. I pulled one of my many fluffy pillows over my head and tried to drown out the screaming, when I heard my sister's voice and knew I probably should get down to the common room.

And sure enough, Pansy Parkinson was in shouting match with Camille. "HEY" I shouted, pulling them off each other."She's accusing me of being some girl Draco's, like, in love with" Camille looked up at me, hoping I'd pull out my wand and replace Pansy's face with a cows."She is the only one it could be" Pansy shrieked.

"And you know this how, Pansy?" I glared at her.

"Yeah, Parkinson" Camille smirked "I guess you already know it can't be you!"

Pansy yelled a very nasty comment at Camille and they went back at shouting at each other. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU" both their mouths shut quicker than a mouse trap on speed. "Listen Pansy, if you lay one paw of a hand on Camille, I'll hex you so bad you'll think you talk through your arse. Got it. Now, I don't want to have this conversation with you again. Just get over the fact that Draco doesn't have the hots for you. You're acting pathetic."She opened her mouth to protest, but I reached for my wand."Sorry" she ran for the common room exit. She knew that I was much better with curses than she'd ever hope to be. It was good of her to get the hell out of my sight."Thanks," Camille smiled."Whatever. Don't make me rescue you again." I walked back up to my dorm to get dressed. I quickly put my school robes on and sprinted to breakfast."About time" Ellie grinned as I sat down."Did you have fun last night?" I teased. "Or should I say, did you use protection?"She pushed me off my seat and right into...let's all say it together…cause we know it's so predictable...DRACO FRUKIN MALFOY.

He raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. "Saint Valentine?"

"Hey Malfoy" I grinned sheepishly. "How was summer?"

"Uh…fine, thanks. And yours?" he looked around at the people staring at us.

"Good" I reached out for the bench in front of me, and as I did he took my arm and helped me up.

"You ok?" He asked, sounding generally worried. Maybe about his reputation, seeing as he normally doesn't talk to girls who have just made fools of themselves. You know, girls like me."I'm good, thanks" I smiled at him. Big step for me! "So, seems like my so called friends didn't save a seat for me." He glared in their direction. "And seeing as you have an extra chair, mind if I sit with you?""Go ahead" I said, turning back to my breakfast. What great luck! This could be the best day of my life. I guess that makes me almost as pathetic as Pansy Parkinson. At least I don't make it public.He sat, eating his breakfast silently. 'Why did he even sit with me if he wasn't going to talk to me?' I thought as I stared at him from the corner of my eye.McGonagall stood up and announced that they were handing out schedules. The new potions master, Professor Kingsly, handed me the piece of parchment with my class list. It wouldn't be too hard to pull of getting good marks this year, I hoped. I had 2 classes with Ellie and all my classes with Shana. That's what Ellie gets for being a bit dumb. "Can I see?" Draco took the parchment I was holding out of my hand and compared. "We've got all our classes together. Lucky me." he handed it back and left on that note."Uh oh, Karin" Shana nudged my elbow. "Looks like someone is flirting with you""I wish. He probably just wants to get in my pants" I finished my eggs and popped a breath mint into my mouth."We know why you just did THAT" Ellie reached her hand into the tin of mints. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag. "He doesn't like me" I got up and commenced walking to my first class. As I walked by the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter eyed me in a very peculiar way. I looked back at him until he broke the gaze and grabbed his things. He whispered something to Weasley and Granger and tried to make it look like he wasn't following me out of the Great Hall.

"Potter" I turned once we were alone.

" I'm sorry about what happened on the train." He sighed. "Hermonie thinks you're a typical slytherin."

"Well, she's way off if you're talking about how almost all slytherin's are followers of Voldemort" I shuddered at the thought.

"I know. And I have approached the Order of the Phoenix about this." He leaned against the far wall. "They are interested in having you join. As a spy, that is. So they've been keeping an eye on you. Making sure you were the real thing. They owled me today saying that they want you. Interested?"

I thought it over. This would be dangerous. I could get myself killed. But if that brings us closer to killing Voldemort, I'd be willing. "Sure. Just tell me what to do."

He gave me a piece of parchment. "I'm not telling anyone about this, especially Hermonie, and you can't either. Understand?"

"Got it." I spotted movement coming up the stairs and with a quick wink, I sped away.

I was about to go up to the third floor, when someone tapped my shoulder.I turned to see a short, scared looking, first year slytherin boy. I guessed my reputation was worse than I thought. "What do you want" I crossed my arms in front of my chest, hiding the parchment Potter had given me in my robe pocket.He handed me a fold piece of parchment, muttered something about having to give it to me or he'd be turned into a newt, and ran.I shrugged and put it in a different pocket than my other note. Potions class later that dayI was absent mindedly stirring my potion, when Shana asked "How long have you been stirring?""Did we have a set time?" I awoke from my trance."Um…" Suddenly the cauldron exploded, throwing me and Shana backwards.Professor Kingsly stood up from his desk and waddled over to us."Are you girls ok?" He looked down at us, surveying the damage more to this class room than us."Ugh" we moaned and picked ourselves up.I could hear some Gryffindors laughing. One of them was Hermonie Granger and if she wasn't part of the Order, I'd kill her."Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Kingsly turned and glared at the Gryffindors."Yes! I think I did something to my…uh…back." Shana nodded and took my hand.This excuse would work for getting out of class early, like we wanted to sit in that stuffy dungeon for another hour. We gathered our stuff, Shana made sure to make it look like she was in terrible pain. I looked around the classroom and saw Draco looking at me.

"You ok?" he mouthed.

I nodded and followed Shana.Once making a pit stop at the hospital wing to make sure we wouldn't be sprouting another head due to whatever potion we happened to be making, we walked back to the common room for our 2 hour free time.I stuck my hand in my pocket and found the note from Draco that I had apparently forgotten."I forgot about this" I exclaimed and unfolded it.We stopped and I read it aloud."Dear Karin,I've been admiring you from the second you stepped foot on the train our first year at Hogwarts. I have been too shy to tell you, but now, it being out last year, I must talk to you face-to-face. Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight.-anonymous ""Someone's got a secret lover!" Peeves, that pathetic twerp of a poltergeist, was floating around front of us."Go away you nasty git" I walked through him and into the common room. I was always out to show him that I was not afraid of his nasty threats. Even if it meant having to walk through him. No matter how much I did it, I never got used to that cold rush. "Karin's got a secret crush!!" Peeves yelled as the other Slytherins walked in. The first few that walked in gave me strange looks and I shrugged them off."You gonna meet whoever it is?" Shana asked as we walked up to our dorm. "I don't know, should I?" I asked.

"YES!" she shoved me into the bathroom to help me do my hair.

"I say you should wear my short and sexy red dress" Ellie, who joined our little party not too long after, pulled the little number out of her own closet.I laughed and said "I couldn't fit into that thing, even if I wanted to!"I pulled out my ripped up jeans and a corset top. I didn't want to come off as too forward with this guy. "No, I say little red dress. I bet you'll look hot in it." Shana held it up to my chest and grinned."Come on. I might as well wear nothing at all!" I looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. I realized there weren't that many other clean options, so I gave in.Once I finally got the dress to fit over my 36 D-cup chest, I had Ellie do my makeup.

Lots of eyeliner to make my brown eyes pop.By the time they were done working on me, it was 11:30. "Go get your man" they handed me Shana's wedge's and pushed me out the door.

I rushed to the tower, every now and then stopping to make sure no one was around or following me.

When I got there, Blaise was waiting for me. Whoa, that was a huge shocker. No sarcasm at all.

"Blaise? You're my secret admirer" I thought for a second that this was a practically joke. Would Ashton Kutcher be popping out at any second to say I'd been Punk'd? Damn, I'm an idiot"No, the person just sent me here to tell you he couldn't make it" Blaise got up from the step he'd been sitting on. "But to see you in the dress, yummy, I'd be your lover any day"I made a face that said "Yeah right, in your dreams" and walked off. Sure, Blaise was hot, but he was a friend. I might date him, if I didn't want Draco so bad.I didn't bother to watch for people, I was so upset I could hex every guy in Slytherin. Why make a date with a girl, than send a friend to say you can't make it. That shows this guy had no balls.Blaise caught up to me before we made it to the common room. "If you were looking for a night of fun, I can sure give it to you"

"No, my night is ruined." I looked at him.

"Really?" Blaise looked taken aback.

"Yeah…I was really looking forward to this. I was hoping it'd be someone I've liked for awhile." I shrugged. "You can tell that guy that he totally wasted my night. He can forget getting with me if he isn't going to actually reveal himself"

"I can...um...go tell him to meet you somewhere" Blaise suggested.

I thought it over. Maybe Blaise could knock some sense into him."Ok, Room of Requirement, one hour. And he better not be late."

I turned on my heel and walked to the Room of Requirement.

I looked at my watch. It was 12:59 and this guy (I was hoping Draco) would be here within the next minute.

I didn't have to wait very much long. The door opened slowly and I swear my heart almost stopped when I saw who it was.

It was the man of my dreams.

Let's all say it together.

Draco Malfoy.

"Are you here to tell me the guy isn't coming" I asked, trying to keep some composure.

"No, I am the guy" Draco smiled.

The room started to change. The chair I had been sitting on was now a bed and there were candles all around us.

"Wow" Draco looked at me. "Nice dress""It's not mine. I borrowed it" I blushed.

"Wow" he repeated and came closer to me.

"You said you wanted to talk" I tried to make this less awkward for me. I mean, I'm no virgin, but I didn't want to just be a sex symbol to this guy. I know, me, not a virgin. What a surprise.

"Can we just...forget about talking" he pulled me to a standing position and kissed me.

I was so much shorter than him, I had to stand on my tip toes. My body went into seduction mode and I turned into the little vixen/slut girl I tend to be sometimes.

After about 15 minutes of making out, he pulled away and I took his shirt and pulled him to the bed.

"Are you seducing me?" he asked.

"I think the question is, are you seducing me?" I looked into his icey blue eyes.

More kissing.

He rolled over on top of me. He tried to pull the dress off but I stopped him."I can't do this, Draco. We're moving too fast."

"What?" He looked taken aback. "Why?"

"I don't want to be just another notch in your belt." I looked down at my feet.

"You, baby, would never be just another notch in my belt!" he looked hurt and angry as he left the room.

I had never gotten that response before...


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding," Shana's mouth dropped open. "Nope" I stared down at my toast."But you've never said no to anybody!" Ellie, who had dumped Adam and was now single, stabbed at her bacon. Did she really mean to say that or was she high? Of course I had rejected guys. I'm not a slut bag like her."What's that supposed to mean" I picked up my bag and put my hat on. "Whatever, I'll see you in class".They nodded and started whispering to themselves. I wondered what it could be about. No doubt last night's escapade. As I started walking, I saw Draco enter. He looked at me with no emotion what so ever. I tipped my hat lower over my face and walked passed him faster than a fat kid at a bake sale.I received a note later that day from Blaise."Hey Hottie, Sorry about last night. Draco made a mistake letting you go. Remember, I'd be your lover anyday. -Blaise" I read softly as I sat in the dorms. What was this kid thinking.With out warning, Camille walked in and sat down with me "Hey honey""What do you want?" I asked, pulling my reading glasses off. "Well, Draco wanted me to give you a note, but it seems you already got one from Blaise" She turned to get up, but I snatched at her wrist.

"Oh, so you do want it?" she said playfully.

"Just give it here" I held my hand out.

She gave it to me, and then punched my boob."Bitch" I pushed her and unfolded the note."Karin, I'm sorry about last night. I want to make it up to you. Room of Requirement, tonight, eleven. -Draco."

"I'd go with Blaise, to make Malfoy jealous" Shana, I swear, was secretly a porn star. She knew every foreplay in the book (her ex's would tell me what she did with them...to make me see what a slut she is) "No way." I looked over at Blaise, who was digging through his bag.We were sitting in the common room for free time (I feel like a kindergartener when I say that)Draco wasn't too far away, trying to do his homework. It was way too noisy to do any type of work in this place. What can I say, the slytherin common room is a party house. Maybe a crack house too, but that's only some of the kids.

Before I knew it, Blaise was in front of me. I most have zoned off while staring at Draco.

"Hey Karin." He smirked "Want to get out of here"

"She'd love to!" Ellie pushed me up and winked at me.

I glared right back at her as I followed Blaise out of the common room.Night time, at around 2 in the morning, is when I paint.I went down into the common room and set up my canvas and paints and thought. I know what you're thinking, how can you paint in that party house of a common room? Simple. Nobody goes down there past 3am. All passed out in bed. There is sometimes the occasional couple making out, but that doesn't usually bother me if it's a nice night and I can sneak to the grounds. "Hmmm...I know" I took my pencil and drew the outline of the figure I would paint.Next taking my paint brush, I filled in the outline with the correct colors. The background would be black, maybe with some blue tint. Half way through the background, I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs. I threw on my invisibility cloak (Potter's not the only one who has one) and waited. No one came.I went back to my work, humming I Caught Fire by The Used. I eventually broke into song, but only softly so not to wake anyone in the surrounding dorms."You sing like an angel" I heard someone whisper.I grabbed my wand and looked around. I knew I heard it, but no one was around. "Hello?" I asked, looking mean. I knew someone was watching me and I wouldn't keep working until they left. I eventually lost the uneasy feeling.I finished what I wanted to finish and walked back to the dorm.Blaise was waiting for me in the common room the next morning. "Hey" he took me in his arms "Want to give you man a kissy wissy?"

"Back off, Blaise" I hissed. I was NOT into him and he needed to get the hell off me."Blaise" Crab yelled from the stairs "There's an owl here for you""You'll wait for me, right babe" He didn't let go and went to kiss me.

"In you're dreams" I pushed him off and watched him follow Crab.I knew this wasn't going to end very well

"Miss St.Valentine" Professor Mcgonagol poked her head into the class room "Come with me"I got up and gave Shana the "oh shit" look. She gave me a hopeful smiled in return. She and I both knew I had done nothing wrong."There has been a conflict between Mr. Malfoy and Mr.Zanbini and I need your side of the story" She informed me as we sat in the Headmaster's office. I wondered how many times I had been threatened to be expelled in this room. Or just how many times I'd been in here in general. There were other things discussed in this room that had nothing to do with expulsion. Things that were painful."Why me" I asked "I wasn't there.""The conflict was about you" She peered at me over her glasses. "It seems Mr. Zanbini started this fight" "Well...that sucks" I pushed my hair of my eyes "Look, Blaise has been giving me a hard time lately and I think Draco has appointed himself as my personal body guard. I had told him what was going on with Blaise and he said he'd tell him to back off. That's all." I told her...semi truthfully."Ok, thank you. Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing if you want to see him" She pointed to the door."Please don' t expel them." I pleaded."I won't, they'll just get detention" She closed the door and I lost control of my anger.I raged through the halls, threatening to hex anyone who came along.I stormed into the hospital wing and saw Draco sitting up on a bed. He had a fat lip, what looked like a broken nose, and a black eye."I'm gonna kill him" I fell in front of Draco "Are you gonna be ok?""Yeah, I'll be fine." Draco played with my hair a bit "I think I caused Blaise more pain though"He pointed to a bed covered by a curtain "I hexed him and he gets knocked out randomly. But he'll be fine"

"I'm sorry about the other night." I looked down at my feet.

"Don't be. I should be sorry for pushing you like that." Madam Pomfrey walked over and gave him some medicine."To clear up the bruising and the broken bone" She told me with a smileI had once told her I wanted to be a nurse and she would tell me things about potions and medicines. It came in handy, although I didn't want to be a nurse anymore.It was Saturday, so there weren't any classes, and it was the first time in awhile that I had any time to paint. Classes were exhausting and keeping up with the spying wasn't help much.

I thought it over at lunch that Saturday. The Order had asked me to just keep an ear and an eye out for any signs of Death Eaters and to report to them any suspicious behavior on the slytherin part. I was happy to oblige, and kept up with all the slytherin parties.

I finally decided that since there was another party that night, I was going to go write. I needed time to work on my newest work. "I'm going to take some time by the lake" I grabbed my bag and walked out into the sunshine.I walked around for awhile before finding my usual spot. No one ever came that far out, so I was alone to write my new novel in peace. I hoped to someday get it published, but with a changed name, so no one knew it was actually me.I leaned my head back and looked up into the tree I was leaning against. Birds were singing and I felt at peace for the first time in a long. I had so many problems; it was good to feel like this.I looked at my watch. It was time to take my medication. I took out the case and a bottle of water and swallowed my two pills."Are you taking drugs?" Granger was walking toward me."Shove off Granger, it's none of your business" I stowed the case and leaned back again. I had to keep my cool, but inside I was freaking out."You were!" she shrieked "I'm reporting you""You'll get the same response" I stood up "You should keep your nose out of these things.""Really? I am a Perfect. I don't have too. Plus, with your record, I wouldn't be surprised if you were doing drugs." She gave me that know-it-all smirk.

"My record? And what do you know about that?" I felt my breath shorten. I had been careless. No one was to know why I took those pills. Not a soul. Except my parents, the doctors, and Mcgonagol.

"Whatever. I'll just be glad to see you on the train home." She turned on her heel and strutted off.I fell on the ground and cried. Whenever something good happened, something bad happened to replace the feeling.

I must have fallen asleep by the tree, cause I woke up in darkness. I grabbed my bag and ran into the castle. I have a fear of the dark. Well, not really the dark, just what's in it.No one was around, but I heard noise in the Great Hall.I tried to slip in unseen, but it seemed all eyes were on me as I walked in. Especially the Gryffindor table.I saw Granger and she was glaring at me. Harry just stared at me. "What are you looking at" I snapped as I walked up to her."A druggie" she stood up in front of me."Dont you dare call me that" I put my hand on my wand."I only speak the truth" she spat.I pulled my wand out and pointed it at her."GIRLS" Professor Mcgonagol ran towards us "What is going on"" She called me a druggie" I didn't drop my gaze from Hermonie's. I whispered softly, so only Mcgonagol could hear "She saw me take my pills""Put your wand down, Karin."Mcgonagol whispered to me.I lowered it, trying to feel calm."Come with me" She took me and Hermonie's shoulders and practically pushed us into her office. I followed behind."Now, Miss Granger, Why did you call Miss St.Valentine a druggie?""I saw her popping pills earlier today by the lake" Hermonie told her."You know what I was doing, Professor" I started to shake. I shake when I am nervous and right then...I was."I know" she nodded "Miss Granger, she was taking medication. I suggest you take that into account before accusing someone of being a drug addict"Hermonie dropped her head and mumbled "Yes, Professor""Ten points for Gryffindor. You may go" When we reached the hall, Hermonie looked up at me "I'm sorry, Karin. I didn't know""It's ok. No one knows I'm sick." I stopped her "And I better not hear you telling a soul about that. It's been a well kept secret for my whole Hogwarts schooling and I don't want it ruined now" Then I stopped and changed my mind. "Tell Potter. Don't ask why. Just tell him it was Meds." "Ok. May I ask, since I already know you're sick, what you have" I was glad she didn't really find it weird that I was asking her to tell Harry. I sighed and looked to the ground "I guess. No point in keeping it a secret from you. I have depression because I have a form of cancer, that might just be terminal. The pills were for the depression. Right now, the doctors say I should be optimistic, I'm almost cancer free. But I know better. They've been saying that since I was 4." I left her standing there. I was hungry.


End file.
